Dans la gueule du loup
by Satai Nad
Summary: Post HBP. One shot. Traduction d'après une histoire de Severusgirlx. Hermione Granger part à la recherche de Severus Rogue et se jette dans la gueule du loup...


Bonjour à tous et à toutes, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas donné des signes de vie ! Cette traduction de Severusgirlx (titre original : a knock at the door) est surtout un prétexte pour vous donner des nouvelles et me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture.

Comme certaines d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'en suis à mon 5ème de grossesse et tout se passe bien. Les premières semaines de fatigue ont laissé la place à une plus grande sérénité. Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à l'écriture. Devant ma faible production ces temps derniers, tout le monde l'aura compris.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics en cours. Il faut juste que je relance le processus et que j'écarte des distractions comme Photoshop, la page perso ou Age of Empire. Pas si simple...

Je me remets donc sur mon métier à tisser, mais comme Pénélope, il faudra faire preuve de patience... En attendant une production perso, voici donc un petit amuse-gueule...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi. Tout à JK Rowling, et dans une faible mesure, à Severusgirlx.

**Dans la gueule du Loup**

Des coups sourds résonnèrent soudain à la porte.

À mi-chemin à travers l'unique pièce du rez-de-chaussée, Severus Rogue s'immobilisa et referma lentement le livre, tout en laissant son index marquer la page qu'il parcourait. Le coeur battant, il regarda fixement la porte sans oser faire un geste.

Personne ne savait qu'il était de retour dans sa maison en dehors de Malefoy et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même Pettigrew avait été ensorcelé pendant son séjour de sorte qu'il n'aille pas courir le dénoncer pour quelques Gallions. Rogue n'aurait jamais osé revenir à l'Impasse du Tisseur sinon. Même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Aurors le trouvent à cet endroit, il avait jugé que c'était temporairement un lieu sûr pour lui.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes. La personne à la porte devait maintenant être partie. Un Moldu sans aucun doute, armé d'une documentation, prêt à vendre n'importe quoi. Ils frappaient de temps en temps et étaient ignorés par l'occupant des lieux.

Il respira et osa enfin bouger quand les coups redoublèrent, plus sonores, plus pressants…

Armé de sa baguette magique, il posa silencieusement le livre sur la table et s'avança vers la porte en écoutant et en se concentrant pour deviner qui était de l'autre côté. Il n'entendit rien sauf un frottement léger de pas sur le sol. L'intrus était jeune ou c'était une femme – ou les deux – en tous cas, avec assez de compétences pour bloquer son esprit de toute intrusion.

Il attendit.

L'inconnu ne s'écarta pas de la porte.

Rogue entendit le chuchotement d'un sort simple derrière le vantail. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le trou de la serrure, et dans les secondes qui suivirent, un morceau de parchemin commença à apparaître peu à peu. Le fin rouleau avança de dix centimètres, et puis avec un léger _« plip »_, tomba au sol.

Exécutant un simple charme pour révéler d'éventuels pièges, Rogue ramassa le parchemin en faisant attention à ne pas exposer son corps. Il déroula le parchemin et pâlit. Immédiatement, il sentit la bile lui remonter dans l'estomac, alors que la colère explosait à l'intérieur de lui, associée avec un mélange d'autres émotions qu'il refoula sauvagement.

Avec une vitesse incroyable, le sorcier ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur la forme immobile qui se tenait là. Ses doigts, recourbés comme des serres, se saisirent de l'individu à la gorge et, avec une force brutale, le tirèrent à l'intérieur… La porte claqua et Rogue poussa violemment l'intrus contre le mur, découvrant de ce fait le visage de son visiteur.

« Quelle est la signification de ceci ? » cracha t'il dans un visage qui était présentement aussi pâle que le sien.

« Je… Je… »

Aveuglé par sa fureur, il n'identifia que lentement la voix féminine entrecoupée de tremblements qui pénétra lentement sa conscience. Dans la confusion, il reconnut alors avec un choc une Hermione Granger morte de peur.

« Comment m'ont-ils retrouvé ? Pourquoi vous ont-ils d'abord envoyée ? » Il relâcha légèrement sa prise afin qu'elle puisse lui répondre.

« Je… Je suis venue seule… » parvint elle à souffler.

« N'essayez pas de me mentir ! Weasley et Potter ne sont jamais loin… »

Elle tentait de détourner la tête, dégoûtée par les postillons qu'il lui envoyait. A ces mots, cependant, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis seule » dit-elle avec conviction.

Les yeux noirs cherchèrent dans les bruns jusqu'à ce qu'il admette qu'elle disait la vérité. Alors, la traînant par le col, il la fit virevolter et la jeta dans un fauteuil. Il murmura alors un sortilège pour l'attacher et la désarma. Elle semblait toujours autant effrayée et elle avait raison : la fureur du sorcier ne s'était pas calmée.

« Quelle est la signification de ceci ? » demanda t'il à nouveau en se penchant sur elle et en exhibant le parchemin devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Ce… c'était la seule façon de vous obliger à répondre sans que vous m'attaquiez d'abord. »

« Car vous savez maintenant de quoi je suis capable. »

« Oui » chuchota t-elle en déglutissant.

« Et vous êtes maintenant assise, impuissante, dans la tanière d'un meurtrier… » ricana t'il d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos. « … Une situation que vous devez avoir anticipée, non ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il laissa passer quelques secondes.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ce document ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. J'essayais de découvrir qui était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »

Rogue regarda la photo de sa mère adolescente et refoula les émotions qu'elle évoquait avant qu'elles ne fassent surface.

« Je suppose que votre travail de détective est allé plus loin, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici… » continua t'il sur le même ton âpre.

Elle avait en effet eu beaucoup de recherches à faire afin de trouver l'Impasse du Tisseur. Son lieu de résidence avait souvent changé quand il était enfant… Son père déplaçait fréquemment la famille au milieu de la nuit pour éviter sans doute de payer le loyer à des propriétaires excédés qui voulaient les expulser.

« J'ai… j'ai fait des recherches sur votre vie. Je devais découvrir où vous pourriez être. Le Ministère vous recherche. Les Aurors ont des instructions pour vous capturer vivant si possible, mais… »

« Et votre enquête va les aider à me retrouver directement… »

« Non ! J'ai couvert mes traces. Personne ne pensera à chercher dans les endroits où j'ai regardé. Ils sont trop nombreux. Mais si vous ne partez pas d'ici bientôt, quelqu'un finira par vous découvrir. »

« Vous espérez que je vais vous croire ? »

Elle le dévisagea encore sans fléchir et il fut étonné de voir qu'elle disait vrai. Elle était seule et personne ne savait où elle était.

« Vous avez commis des actes irréfléchis et insouciants par le passé, Miss Granger - quoique sous l'influence de Potter. Mais je ne crois pas que nous puissions jeter le blâme sur votre ami cette fois-ci. Avez-vous une idée des risques que vous avez pris ? C'est du suicide. Je pourrais me débarasser de vous en une seconde. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous le feriez. »

Il leva un sourcil, surpris malgré lui, par son audace. « Ne me sous-estimez pas, Miss Granger » gronda t-il, menaçant.

Elle perdit de sa superbe et laissa tomber son regard vers ses genoux.

Satisfait que sa menace ait été comprise, il dévisagea longuement la jeune femme, sachant qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait mais il apprendrait la vérité.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour réfléchir. Ses ongles jaunis tambourinèrent distraitement sur la tranche d'un livre dans la bibliothèque. Peut-être que s'il posait quelques questions qui lui apporteraient toutes les réponses, cela lui permettrait d'en finir avec cette intrusion et d'être débarrassé d'elle.

Il se retourna vers Hermione et la trouva debout au milieu de la pièce, libérée de ses entraves, les paumes ouvertes et loin de son corps, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« _Vous_ non plus, professeur, ne me sous-estimez pas »

Il fut surpris. Le charme qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser était l'une de ses inventions. Lui seul en connaissait la parade. Comment diable… ? Et alors il se rappela : Potter… Potter avait toujours son livre.

« _Cours de potion avancés_… Puis-je… ? » Les mains d'Hermione se déplacèrent lentement vers la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Il serra le poing sur sa baguette, la pointant vers elle, ses yeux de rapace suivant le moindre de ses gestes. Lentement et soigneusement, elle se mit à extraire un ouvrage qu'il identifia immédiatement.

« Le professeur Slughorn a remis ce livre à Harry l'année dernière pendant notre premier cours de Potions. Mais il vous a appartenu avant, n'est-ce pas ? Puis il a été volé pendant votre cinquième année. »

« Egaré par moi, Miss Granger. Il n'a jamais été 'volé'. Les dieux interdisent que ce mot soit associé à James Potter. » Il cracha le nom avec une haine non dissimulée.

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il vous a prise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux devinrent plus sombres encore, mais il ne répondit pas.

« Je pense qu'il vous a pris quelque chose de très précieux, et vous ne l'avez jamais pardonné… »

« Ça suffit ! J'ignore où vous vous voulez en venir avec ce babillage inepte, mais vous ne réécrirez pas mon passé en le simplifiant à l'extrême... »

« James Potter a employé un de vos propres sorts contre vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plus d'une fois, mais cela ne veut pas dire… »

« … Étiez-vous amoureux de Lily Evans ? »

Le sang de Rogue se glaça dans ses veines même s'il n'en montra rien.

« Vous n'êtes aucunement en position de poser des questions, Miss Granger. Puis-je vous rappeler que c'est _moi_ qui contrôle la situation. Vous êtes désarmée. »

Sa baguette à l'aspect métallique lui échappa de la main et tomba sur le sol avec un claquement froid.

« Je me suis entraînée comme vous nous l'avez conseillé, Professeur – des sortilèges silencieux. '_Votre adversaire n'a besoin d'aucun avertissement…_ ' Naturellement, je cite le _livre standard des sorts, niveau 6_, mais je crois que vous trouverez cela 'essentiellement correct'… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner alors qu'elle employait ses propres mots contre lui. Il se baissa pour ramasser sa baguette. Puis sans hésitation, il lui tendit la sienne.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la confisquer » dit-il devant son visage surpris. « Mais soyez sur vos gardes, mes réflexes sont rapides. Je pourrais vous immobiliser avant que vous ne compreniez ce qui se passe. »

Elle hocha la tête mais ne remit pas sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Miss Granger ? »

« Le Ministère et les Aurors vous poursuivent. Harry cherche les derniers Horcruxes, mais il veut votre peau. Il vous tuera s'il vous trouve. »

« Potter n'en a pas le cran… Ah, je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous avez réalisé que votre ami était un incapable et vous voulez l'aider. Quel est votre plan, Miss Granger ? Me mener à lui avant que le Ministère me trouve ? Ou cela va-t-il plus loin ? Aviez-vous l'intention de faire le travail vous-même ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Je suis ici parce que je connais la vérité. »

« Et quelle est cette vérité, je vous prie ? »

Elle fut silencieuse pendant un moment, comme si elle charchait ses mots. « Je pense que vous étiez amoureux de Lily Evans… »

Il l'interrompit avec un rire dénué de chaleur. « Je n'étais pas 'amoureux' de Lily Evans, Miss Granger, comme votre cerveau féminin, influencé par une overdose de littérature bon marché et romantique, aimerait le croire. »

Ignorant sa dernière remarque, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et soupira.

« Vous étiez tous les deux les favoris du Professeur Slughorn. Vous étiez tous les deux membres de son club… »

« Comme une douzaine d'autres. »

« Vous étiez tous les deux brillants en Potions… »

« Ça, je ne le nie pas. »

« Et je crois qu'elle vous a aidé à inventer vos sortilèges. J'ai dit à Harry que l'écriture dans le livre ressemblait à celle d'une femme. C'était bien Lily, n'est-ce pas? »

Il y eut un silence. Elle l'observa attentivement.

Ses mots firent rejaillir dans la mémoire du sorcier des souvenirs du temp passé avec Lily Evans, à expérimenter des potions, à partager l'excitation d'une nouvelle association couronnée de succès, à tester des sortilèges, des charmes… C'était sa période la plus heureuse à Poudlard.

Potter avait employé son sort de _Levicorpus_ contre lui, et pendant qu'il était suspendu par la cheville, ses sous-vêtements à la vue de tous, il avait entendu Lily le défendre, ordonnant à Potter de le lâcher. C'était une erreur qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Alors pour éloigner les soupçons sur leur amitié, il avait craché « Sang-de-Bourbe » à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Comment elle lui avait sauté desssus ce jour-là, après leur examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

« _Comment as-tu osé m'appeler 'Sang-de-Bourbe' ? » avait-elle grondé quand elle l'avait coincé dans un coin en pointant sa baguette magique contre sa gorge._

_« Comment as-tu osé employer **le** surnom qu'il m'a donné ! » avait-il rétorqué._

_« Tu étais 'Servilus' ! Appelles-moi encore une fois 'Sang-de-Bourbe', et tu seras pour toujours 'Servilus' ! »_

_Ils avaient continué à gronder et à persifler l'un et l'autre comme deux chats furieux. Puis finalement, elle avait grimacé et avait rangé sa baguette._

_« Le Levicorpus a fonctionné, tu as vu ? »_

_« J'aurais préféré le découvrir d'une autre manière… » avait-il répondu en sentant son visage s'enflammer sous l'humiliation._

_« Si seulement James Potter savait qu'il a employé une de tes propres inventions. J'ai failli tout gâcher tellement j'étais heureuse. Je suis sûre que j'ai souri. »_

_« Au moins, nous savons maintenant qui a pris mon livre. »_

_« Ne t'inquiétes pas, je le récupérerai... Ah, Severus, bien joué ! »_

_Elle s'était penchée vers lui et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'en aller en souriant._

Il n'y avait rien eu entre eux, juste de la camaraderie, une passion commune pour les potions et un talent pour inventer des sortilèges. Il ne s'était fait aucune illusion. Ils étaient amis - rien de plus - et il lui avait interdit de montrer leur amitié en public, sachant que son association avec lui pourrait seulement lui causer des ennuis. Ils avaient réussi à conserver le secret jusqu'à leur septième année…

« Je pense que je sais ce qui s'est produit, professeur. »

Rogue croisa les bras et attendit.

« En dépit de ce que vous dites, je crois que vous avez éprouvé de l'amour pour Lily Evans, même si vous n'étiez pas « amoureux » d'elle. Elle était la seule personne qui vous a montré ce qu'était une amitié sincère, et votre travail ensemble a beaucoup compté. Puis d'une façon ou d'une autre, pendant votre septième année, James Potter a découvert que… »

_C'était juste après leur dernier examen de potions _

_« … Je n'aurais jamais trouvé sans ton aide, Severus. »_

_Lily et lui étaient seuls dans la salle de cours de Potions. C'était l'unique endroit où ils pouvaient se rencontrer et travailler ensemble._

_« J'ai su dès que j'ai lu la question que tu ignorais la réponse. Tu ne supportais pas la dissection » lui avait-il dit._

_« C'était étonnant. Une minute je n'avais pas le moindre indice et la suivante, cette image d'une salamandre a envahi mon cerveau et j'ai su la réponse ! Merci beaucoup, Severus. Tu sais combien ces examens sont importants pour moi. Tu es un prince... » Elle lui avait souri pendant qu'elle employait son surnom. « … Mon prince de Sang-Mêlé. » Et alors elle l'avait étreint, et il n'avait pu nier qu'il avait apprécié la sensation._

_Il avait alors remarqué la présence de Sirius à la porte, le visage dégoûté…_

« James Potter vous l'a prise, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'y avait rien à prendre. Elle n'appartenait à personne. »

« Il a employé un de vos filtres d'amour. C'est consigné dans les annales de l'école – celles des délits et des punitions. Vous avez été sévèrement puni pour le charme que vous avez lancé contre lui, en clamant qu'il avait employé un filtre d'amour qui ne se révélait pas avec les méthodes habituelles. Personne ne vous a cru, semble t'il. Quelques semaines après cet incident, juste après que vous ayez tous quitté Poudlard, Lily et James étaient mariés. Puis ils se sont enfuis. Seul Sirius Black savait mais il était trop tard. James Potter a épousée Lily alors qu'elle était sous l'influence du filtre d'amour. Comme il devait vous détester pour vouloir vous faire autant mal… »

« Potter n'était pas le garçon merveilleux que chacun pensait qu'il était. Seulement j'ai lu à travers lui. C'était un opportuniste qui avait des vues sur Lily Evans. Il la harcelait toujours et la pourchassait. Aucun doute que ses intentions étaient de s'en faire aimer. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous êtes devenu un Mangemort ? »

Il la regarda avec intensité. « Je suis devenu un Mangemort parce qu'il s'est avéré que j'étais d'accord avec leurs croyances… »

Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête. « Votre meilleure amie - peut-être votre seule amie – était d'origine Moldue… Vous-même… »

« … et j'ai bien été récompensé pour mes inventions. J'étais avec des personnes qui appréciaient mes talents. »

« Saviez-vous également que le père de Voldemort était sous l'influence d'un filtre d'amour quand il s'est marié ? Il a quitté son épouse quand elle attendait Tom Jedusor. Il est étrange que Voldemort et Harry aient été conçus dans les mêmes circonstances. »

Une brève ombre de malaise passa sur les traits du sorcier, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Donc, Miss Granger, un bref moment de lucidité, quelques découvertes chanceuses et une conclusion extravagante et imprécise sur mes inclinaisons romantiques, et vous voilà en train de vous précipiter à mon aide... Comme c'est touchant… Je pourrais vous faire une fleur en vous laissant partir. Après un charme d'oubli naturellement. »

« Pourquoi effacer ma mémoire si je connais la vérité ? »

« La vérité, Miss Granger ? Ce n'est pas un pathétique conte de vengeance et de convoitise qui va m'empêcher d'aller à Azkaban pour le crime que j'ai commis… »

« Non, mais ce que vous avez en votre possession, si... »

Il se figea. _Comment diable savait-elle… ?_

« Où le gardez-vous ? Dans un faux livre, peut-être… ? »

Elle se déplaça vers la bibliothèque et commença à tirer des volumes au hasard, les remettant en place quand il n'avait rien de spécial. Irrité, il leva sa baguette et envoya une décharge d'énergie cuisante sur les doigts de la jeune femme. Avec une exclamation, Hermione laissa tomber le livre et plongea derrière le canapé pendant qu'un second sort sifflait à ses oreilles. Rampant du côté gauche, elle parvint à éviter une boule de feu qui transperça le dos du canapé.

« Je ne tolère pas cette invasion de ma vie privée ! » hurla Rogue en jaillissant derrière le canapé pendant qu'il lançait un autre charme, mais Hermione était maintenant tapie derrière le fauteuil.

« Même si cela peut vous sauver la vie ? » cria t'elle alors qu'un autre sort la frôlait.

Pour se défendre, elle fut forcée de riposter et de lui envoyer un sortilège. Rogue fut violemment projeté contre la bibliothèque. Même s'il se releva rapidement, l'attaque l'avait secoué. Il détestait devoir l'admettre mais elle était une adversaire coriace et relevait le défi avec audace.

Immédiatement, il se tint debout au centre de la pièce en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où se cacher que derrière le fauteuil. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part. Il l'assommerait, lui effacerait la mémoire, et la laisserait quelque part à des kilomètres de là.

« Vous ne savez rien de la situation, Miss Granger. Vous vous êtes mise en danger sur de simples hypothèses. Trop réfléchir peut parfois être dangereux. »

« Si je suis en danger en raison de ce que je sais, laissez-moi au moins vous aider et utiliser cette connaissance avant que je ne sois capturée. »

« Vous êtes déjà prise au piège. Il n'y a aucune évasion possible. Si vous partez à la recherche d'assassins, vous devez en mesurer les conséquences... »

Il se tut en se préparant. Le seul espoir de la jeune femme était de l'attaquer. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Avec aplomb, elle se releva en lui jetant un charme pour l'attacher. Mais son geste s'arrêta là. Elle se mit à crier de surprise pendant qu'elle était saisie par derrière et solidement maintenue.

« Un charme de projection d'image, Miss Granger » gronda Rogue à son oreille, alors que son double au centre de la pièce se dissolvait. « Ne me sous-estimez_ Jamais_.. »

C'était un homme au moins deux fois plus fort qu'elle. Il la tint facilement avec une seule main alors qu'il posait la baguette magique contre la tête de la jeune femme.

Il se mit à jurer lorsque la baguette lui échappa encore des mains. Alors qu'elle commençait à se débattre, il l'agrippa avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Il jura encore, quand le talon d'Hermione heurta son tibia avec force.

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas un combat de rue… Je pensais que nous vous avions appris mieux… »

Les mots lui firent défaut pendant qu'il encaissait le coup invisible d'un charme silencieux. Il chancela en arrière, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Il contre-attaqua et les envoya rouler tous les deux de la bibliothèque vers la porte.

« Je… sais ce que… vous avez fait » hurla t'elle pendant qu'ils continuaient à lutter, les livres volant partout autour d'eux.

« Comme… le reste… du monde des sorciers… » C'était vraiment comme s'il essayait d'attrapper une anguille. « Faites-moi confiance… Je vous tuerai… tout aussi facilement. »

Fermant son esprit pour ne pas qu'il devine ses intentions – lui donner un coup de genou dans les parties - elle essaya de se retourner.

« Vous n'avez pas tué… le Professeur Dumbledore…. »

Il lui retint les bras, en bloquant délibérément sa jambe pour empêcher sa rotation. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

« Vraiment ? Il est encore vivant… ? »

« Vous savez… bien…. qu'il est mort. »

« Alors cela fait bien de moi… un meurtrier… Non, pas ça ! »

Rogue la neutralisa avec un charme silencieux alors qu'elle allait lancer son genou vers son aine. Hermione perdit l'équilibre, et avec un cri perçant, elle partit en arrière, rebondit sur le bras du canapé et tomba lourdement au sol en l'entraînant avec elle.

Une baguette magique se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et ils le savaient très bien. Pendant qu'ils continuaient à lutter, ils essayaient de s'étirer, incapable de l'atteindre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était assez audacieux pour employer un charme de peur que la baguette atterisse dans les mauvaises mains. Hermione parvint à se tordre et à ramper frénétiquement vers la baguette, mais Rogue l'attrapa et la tira à lui. Elle se tordit encore une fois, avec l'intention de lui donner un coup de pied, mais il utilisa tout son poids pour la maintenir sous lui.

Hermione pouvait à peine respirer. Elle essaya de s'échapper en roulant, mais il était trop lourd. Les cheveux noirs du sorcier lui fouettèrent le visage alors qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Et puis soudain, son nez frotta contre le sien.

Il y eut un moment de calme pendant lequel ils restèrent figés, les deux protagonistes réalisant à cet instant précis combien leurs postures étaient suggestives. Les hanches de Rogue reposaient fermement sur celles d'Hermione, alors que le genou de la jeune femme plié sur le côté pour faciliter son évasion invitait au contraire le sorcier à venir se nicher entre ses cuisses. Sous les efforts fournis, ils haletaient, leurs souffles chauds se mélangeant sur leurs visages. La poitrine d'Hermione se soulevait avec difficulté sous le torse du sorcier pour faire rentrer plus d'air dans ses poumons.

Hermione avait très chaud. Présentement, elle dévisageait intensément Rogue. Ses cheveux noirs pendaient et obscurcissaient sa vue de la pièce en lui faisant prendre conscience avec acuité du corps masculin qui l'écrasait au sol. Rogue la fixait de même, n'osant soudain plus bouger. La jeune femme comprit alors pourquoi lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence virile au creux de ses cuisses. Comme un écho à cette réaction, son pouls commença à battre entre ses jambes.

Choquée par le désir primitif qui s'emparait d'elle à cet instant précis, elle vit les yeux du sorcier refléter la même faim soudaine que la sienne. Hermione s'efforça de déglutir afin d'essayer d'étouffer le gémissement qui montait en elle. Sans succès.

Avait-elle bougé inconsciemment ? La forte érection de Rogue reposait maintenant contre son mont de Vénus et elle sentit un désir violent l'envahir et enflammer ses sens. Une pensée s'échappa au milieu du maelström qui fit rage dans sa tête : si seulement leurs vêtements n'étaient pas de trop !

Et alors la bouche du sorcier s'écrasa contre la sienne avec force et possessivité. Les mains d'Hermione se refermèrent instinctivement derrière la tête du sorcier, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux, toute désespérée qu'elle était à l'idée qu'il se ravise et s'arrête de l'embrasser. Le baiser occulta toute autre pensée. Une main brûlante descendit rapidement le long de son corps et elle eut un petit cri de surprise alors que les doigts du sorcier s'enfonçaient dans ses fesses par-dessus sa jupe. Le petit cri de surprise se transforma en gémissement alors qu'elle inclinait son bassin vers lui, en sentant la raideur de Rogue contre elle. Sa jupe fut brutalement tirée vers le haut et la main du sorcier se glissa dans ses sous-vêtements. Les propres doigts d'Hermione tiraient désespérément sur la tunique de Rogue sans parvenir à l'ouvrir. Des boutons ne résistèrent pas…

Puis, à l'instant même où Hermione était sûre qu'il allait la prendre, Rogue s'arrêta à bout de souffle et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle l'entendit déglutir.

« Et maintenant vous pouvez ajouter la tentative de viol à mes crimes… » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

La poitrine d'Hermione se soulevait avec difficulté, son cœur battait à se rompre. Elle réfléchit à toute allure.

« Vous ne m'auriez pas plus violé volontairement que vous auriez tué le professeur Dumbledore. »

« Un constat éblouissant de naïveté... Comme je le disais précédemment, vous savez maintenant de quoi je suis capable. »

« Vous croyez que je ne connais pas de sorts pour vous empêcher de le faire ? Je sais que vous ne m'auriez pas violé… »

« Pourtant l'intention était bien réelle. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses.

« Non, l'intention était mutuelle… Je vous ai aussi embrassé, non ? Regardez votre tunique - la moitié des boutons ont été arrachés… Vous réagissiez à mon consentement. »

Il souleva la tête, incrédule. Elle le dévisagea intensément en lui montrant combien elle disait vrai avec ses yeux.

« Je l'ai voulu… » chuchota t'elle. « Je le veux encore… »

Elle écarta ses jambes sous lui. La confusion se lisait à présent sur les traits du sorcier. Etait-il choqué ? Surpris ? Emerveillé ? L'excitation de ces derniers instants était trop importante pour être ignorée et ils le savaient tous les deux même si lui s'en défendait. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione le voulait ; elle avait besoin de _lui_.

Hermione glissa sa main entre eux, la laissant caresser au passage son érection ramollissante, et porta ses doigts dans son intimité. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait maintenu le contact visuel avec lui. Les yeux du sorcier s'obscurcirent de désir alors qu'elle lui montrait à présent ses doigts humides.

« Goûtez mon consentement » chuchota t'elle en portant son doigt aux lèvres de Rogue. Elle retint son souffle alors que, lentement, il ouvrait la bouche et suçait l'index tendu comme une offrande.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau fiévreusement, et Hermione put goûter à son nectar sur sa langue. Rogue ne perdit pas de temps en préliminaires et la pénétra. Elle poussa un cri de soulagement quand il se mit à aller et venir en elle, d'abord lentement, puis frénétiquement, chacun prenant en l'autre ce dont il avait besoin.

La tension et le plaisir montèrent presque immédiatement avec chaque mouvement de leurs hanches. Les petits cris d'Hermione devinrent des soupirs ; les soupirs, des gémissements jusqu'à ce que, abandonnant toute tentative d'étouffer ses cris, elle fut submergée par une vague colossale de plaisir au moment de son orgasme. Alors qu'elle jouissait, son dos se cambra et elle lui présenta ses seins. Capturant le mamelon offert dans sa bouche, Rogue se mit à le sucer et à le mordre avant de succomber à son tour en la rejoignant, se raidissant contre elle dans un dernier effort et l'inondant de sa semence avec un râle de bonheur.

Une minute passa peut-être et le sorcier ne bougea pas. Hermione supposait qu'il récupérait mais elle le sentit frissonner et l'entendit étouffer un gémissement désespéré. Emue, elle plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et tourna la tête pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille :

« C'était fantastique »

Il secoua la tête. « J'étais, je suis, et je serai toujours l'un d'eux. Voilà qui je suis… _ce que _je suis … »

Elle déplaça sa tête pour pouvoir voir son visage.

« Je ne crois pas. Vous avez passé tant d'années à vous en vouloir de la mort des Potter et à vous immerger dans votre rôle de serviteur de Voldemort que vous êtes devenu incapable de croire que vous pouvez faire des choses dénuées de toute malignité… »

« Je croirais entendre Albus… » ricana t'il amèrement.

« … Dès que nos visages se sont touchés, j'ai su nous allions nous embrasser… » ajouta t'elle. « … Et je voulais que nous nous embrassassions. Vous aussi, vous le vouliez, mais vous n'avez pas regardé la vérité en face. Vous n'êtes pas un violeur et vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier… » Quand il la dévisagea sans réagir, elle lui donna le coup de grâce : « …Je sais pour le second Horcrux. »

Pendant un dixième de seconde, le regard de Rogue se troubla.

« Harry m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la caverne cette nuit-là. Je suis au courant de la dispute que vous avez eue avec le Professeur Dumbledore comme je sais pour le voeu que vous avez fait pour Draco… »

« Vous ne savez rien… »

« Vous n'avez pas eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Malefoy était incapable de tuer lui-même le Professeur Dumbledore et Albus vous avait fait jurer de le faire à sa place... »

« Un meurtre reste un meurtre… »

« Vous n'avez pas assassiné le Professeur Dumbledore - vous l'avez libéré. Il a bu le second Horcrux, n'est-ce pas ? Cette caverne a été le théâtre d'un double meurtre. Deux meurtres ; deux âmes. L'une a été enfermée dans un pendentif, l'autre, c'était la potion dans la cuvette. En la buvant, le Professeur Dumbledore est devenu le réceptacle. Je pense qu'il savait à quoi il s'exposait, c'est pourquoi il a fait appel à vous… Vous étiez le seul en qui il avait confiance. Le seul qui serait capable d'exécuter un Impardonnable. Le Professeur Dumbledore a donné sa vie pour détruire un des Horcruxes, et vous avez été suffisamment courageux pour l'aider à aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Courageux ? » lâcha t'il avec amertume.

« Oui, _courageux_. Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? A qui d'autre aurait-il pu demander ? Vous n'étiez pas d'accord, mais vous avez rempli votre part du marché. »

Il y eut un long silence. Elle l'observa pendant que la douleur se lisait sur ses traits et qu'il fermait les yeux au souvenir des événements de ce soir-là. Il n'avait eu personne à qui parler depuis. Son seul confident était mort de sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête légèrement.

« Quand j'ai vu… Quand Albus m'a montré ce qui était en lui… » Il déglutit, incapable de continuer, envahi par le désespoir et la détresse. « …J'ai vu l'âme perverse du Seigneur des Ténèbres tapie derrière _ses_ yeux, attendant son heure… Le dégoût que j'ai ressenti… »

« … vous a permis de remplir votre mission » termina t'elle.

« Oui. » Il ferma les yeux, finalement vaincu, et posa son front contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort pour l'assurer de son soutien. Elle avait toujours su que cette rencontre allait être difficile. Elle pensait recevoir quelques blessures dans la confrontation, mais elle n'avait jamais prévu que cela se terminerait ainsi. Dans la seconde de silence qui avait précédée leur premier baiser, elle avait eu envie de lui à un point tel que c'en était maintenant choquant, pourtant le désir avait été impossible à nier.

Il n'y avait rien eu entre eux avant. Elle serait étonnée qu'il y eût quelque chose après, mais elle voulait encore l'aider.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore ne vous aurait pas laissé accuser de meurtre. Il doit avoir laissé un souvenir ou un témoignage quelque part. Peut-être ici-même...»

« Je ne peux rien faire tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas vaincu. » Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement.

« Harry a refusé de me croire ; il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui dire ce que je suspecte au sujet de son père… »

« Que Potter a pu avoir travaillé pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Oui. J'étais le seul à suspecter la même chose. »

« Vous n'avez jamais su… ? »

« Non. Je ne pourrais jamais en être sûr. Naturellement, il aurait changé quand il aurait appris que son propre enfant était en danger. Lily était celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait pour ses connaissances en Potions. J'ai essayé de la sauver en disant à Voldemort qu'elle était celle qui était à l'origine de toutes mes inventions et en démontrant combien elle lui serait utile. Je crois qu'il l'aurait laissée vivre… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, tous les deux évoquant la possibilité que Lily ait vécu.

« Harry essaiera de vous tuer s'il vous trouve » reprit-elle tranquillement.

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous tuera tous les deux s'il découvre que vous êtres venue ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à Harry pour le convaincre ? Pour l'arrêter ? »

« Rien. Il a besoin de faire usage des Impardonnables. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer une fois qu'il sera face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Hermione retint son souffle. « Vous le laisseriez vous attaquer ? »

« Je suis responsable de la mort de ses parents et…. » Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler et se figea.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » chuchota t'elle en sentant son coeur battre plus rapidement devant l'expression soudain fermée de son visage.

« J'ai cru entendre… »

Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la rue et écoutèrent. Rien.

« Nous devons partir » chuchota t'il en se relevant et en se rhabillant. « Il faut que vous retourniez à Poudlard aussi rapidement que possible. Pour l'instant, vous ne devez parler à personne de cette conversation… »

Il l'aida à se relever.

« Où irez-vous? »

« Je ne sais pas - mais nous devons partir. » Il l'observa pendant qu'elle rajustait ses vêtements. « Miss Gran… » commença t'il, puis il se ravisa. « Hermione… Ce qui s'est produit entre nous ce soir … Je ne suis pas sûr… Je sens que je devrais vous faire des excuses… »

« Non. Il n'y a pas d'excuses à faire, pas de regrets à avoir. » Elle fit un pas vers lui et plaça sa main sur sa joue en se demandant pendant une seconde s'il reculerait ou se détournerait d'elle, mais il n'en fit rien. « C'était fantastique » répéta t'elle. Elle lui fit une grimace espiègle. « J'avais espéré que vous penseriez la même chose. »

Hermione fut récompensée par un sourire empreint de sincérité.

« Soyez rassurée sur ce point. Ce fut très plaisant pour moi aussi…»

Leurs regards s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre.

« Promettez-moi que vous ferez votre possible pour survivre à cette guerre. »

La phrase était impulsive, dite sans que l'esprit d'Hermione l'ait analysée, et cependant elle fut surprise par l'émotion authentique présente dans sa voix.

Une ombre d'amusement joua sur les traits du sorcier. « Une brève rencontre, Miss Granger, et vous commencez à agir comme si vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour vous » dit-elle en se rendant immédiatement compte que c'était la vérité, et quand il secoua la tête avec un ricanement, elle lui attrapa le bras. « Je m'inquiète _sincèrement_. »

De nouveau, les yeux noirs croisèrent les bruns et il lut qu'elle disait vrai.

« Pourquoi, par Merlin… ? »

« En raison de ce que vous avez fait, de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire et de ce que vous devez faire. Toutes les personnes décentes de notre monde veulent vous lyncher et vous êtes disposé à les laisser faire, si cela sert la cause commune. Cela demande du courage… » Hermione s'approcha de lui de sorte que leurs corps se touchent. « … J'ai l'intention de survivre à cette guerre, Professeur. J'espère de tout coeur que vous en ferez de même. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres… Juste comme le baiser était sur le point de s'approfondir, ils furent interrompus par un sifflement grêle aigu.

Rogue sursauta et fut soudain sur ses gardes. Hermione sentit son pouls s'emballer jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'était ce bruit. Elle chercha dans ses poches et en retira un objet rond.

« Le Scrutoscope d'Harry » expliqua t'elle.

« Je vois. Ainsi vous n'étiez pas aussi optimiste au sujet de cette réunion que vous vouliez me le faire croire, Miss Granger. »

« J'aurais été stupide de ne pas avoir une certaine forme d'assur… »

Les mots se figèrent sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit de grands yeux alarmés. Si le Scrutoscope ne sifflait pas en raison de _lui_, alors cela signifiait…

Rogue comprit aussi et l'attira contre lui, en mettant un bras protecteur autour d'elle et en regrettant qu'elle soit maintenant impliquée.

« Accio _baguettes magiques_ » chuchota Hermione.

Maintenant armés, ils attendirent en silence, tous leurs sens en alerte, sensibles à tous les bruits, au plus léger changement d'atmosphère, au plus subtil mouvement dans les ombres…

Des coups sourds résonnèrent soudain à la porte…

FIN

Il ne s'agit (malheureusement) que d'un one-shot...

Et l'on se prend à rêver d'une suite. Une seule solution : demandez à l'auteur d'en écrire une ou inventez-la vous-même...

Bisous. Nad


End file.
